


good girl

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, PWP, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, really incredibly fucked up so consider yourself warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Garon visits Corrin late one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a kink meme prompt but that doesn't excuse a damn thing  
> im so sorry  
> https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/post/158738341755/garon-fucks-fcorrin-bonus-points-if-hes-insulted#notes

She doesn’t see her father often, and when she does, he’s cold towards her. He’s a cold man in general, but Corrin often feels that he’s harder on her than he is on her other siblings, that he sees her as different. And perhaps she is; she isn’t strong like Xander or Camilla, and she isn’t smart like Leo, or anywhere near as winsome as Elise.

She is also the only one locked away, far from their home, though she’s told that it’s for her own good From a young age, she’s suffered from problems with her memory- or, at least, that’s what she’s been told, but since she can’t remember that, she supposes that must make it true. Until she can prove herself, she isn’t allowed to be a part of the outside world. She always treasures the visits from her siblings, but visits from her father are another matter entirely.

He is cold and distant to her in front of others, but the first time he climbs into bed with her, he shows her a different side entirely. She starts to make a noise of surprise, but he clamps his hand around her mouth. His breath is warm against her neck as he says, “It’s only me, Corrin. You don’t need to act so afraid.”

But she is afraid. He’s never shown her any signs of tenderness before, so having him close like this only serves to alarm her. She whimpers and he finally removes his hand with a long sigh.

“That’s the kind of welcome you give your father? I’m almost hurt…” Suddenly, she feels his lips against her ear and she shivers. “I’ll get you to warm up to me yet.”

“F-father...what are you…” She isn’t quite so naive that she can’t read the signs, however.Even with her sheltered upbringing, she’s read books, and she’s no stranger to the concept of sexual desire. She’s even had her own fantasies before, some similar to this, but none of them have ever involved her father.

Though she doesn’t even like to admit to herself who they  _ do _ involve.

“You have no idea how frustrating it is, being around you,” he says “You’re so infuriatingly stupid, and yet everyone fawns over you. I bet you don’t even realize it. I bet you don’t even realize how  _ desirable _ you might be, to some. You don’t realize how much I want you, and how much I want to put you in your place.”

When he presses close to her, she can feel something pressing against her and she lets out a soft gasp. His hand wanders low, pushing up her nightgown, trailing over her exposed flesh. She squirms and tries to resist, but in their current position, it’s impossible. The hand is warmer than she expected, and he squeezes one of her breasts, moaning as he does.

“You’ve grown up so much,” he murmurs.

“What about Camilla?” she replies.

“What about her?” his tone goes flat.

“Hasn’t she grown up better? Have you ever done this to her? Or do you...do you like…”

“ _ What _ ?”

“More like me...or...Elise?”

His free hand claps hard on the side of her face, and though it does not hurt as much as a real slap would have, their position does not allow for a real slap, and it gets the point across just as well.

“Never confuse yourself with my  _ daughters _ ,” he snarls. “ _ You _ are nothing. You’re little more than a worthless child who can’t even prove herself worthy of leaving this place Corrin, you are nothing like your sisters.”

She’s always been able to tell that he’s horribly disappointed in her, but to hear him come out and say it hurts her nonetheless. And his hand still remains on her breast, groping her like he’s appraising her value. When he begins toying with her nipple, she bites her lip to keep from making any noise.

“All that, and you aren’t even going to apologize?”

“I’m sorry, father.”

“For all your faults and shortcomings, you’ve always been obedient. You’ve always been such a  _ good _ girl.” He pinches her nipple and she squeaks, causing him to laugh. “You could enjoy this, if you let yourself. It’s supposed to be good, you know.”

“But it’s  _ wrong _ ,” she cries. “I can’t...not with you…”

“Why? Because I’m your father?” He lets out  along, low laugh against her ear. “Yet I’m certain you’d be overjoyed if I were your older brother.”

Her blood goes cold at his words. “Wh-what?”

“You can’t honestly have thought that no one would notice. The way you look at Xander is so obvious, though I’m sure my son thinks too highly of his precious ‘little princess’ to suspect.” He gives her nipple another quick pinch, as if to emphasize.

“I don’t…”

“You can’t hide it from me I know you want your brother, and you think you can judge  _ me _ , and tell me  _ I’m _ wrong. Well, do that all you want, but know that you can never refuse me.”

The worst part about all of this is that she knows, if she weren’t so tense and afraid, that it  _ would _ feel good. Each time he pinches her, it sends a fresh burst of arousal through her, one that quickly dies out as reason returns to her. If she gave in, she knows she would enjoy this, but to give in feels like a betrayal, not only to herself, but to Xander. She knows that there is nothing between them, and yet she feels like she’s betraying him all the same.

“What did you think you could even do for him, as you are? You wouldn’t know a thing about pleasing a man,  _ little princess _ . I could always show you what you need to know. You know, I used to be quite the ladies’ man, so you should consider yourself lucky to have this chance,” he says. “In fact, I actually used to look a lot like the brother you love so much, though he’s never been as charming. Why don’t you just pretend it’s him instead of me?” Her father’s laughter is cruel.

While one hand switches to her other breast, his other hand reaches between her legs, beneath her undergarments. She flinches and cries out,, and he runs a finger along her entrance, scoffing.

“Wet already? And with all that protesting, too. As much as you want to play high and mighty, you’re nothing more than a common whore. You’re better suited as my concubine than as my daughter.” He fits a finger inside of her, ignoring the way she winces and makes a slight noise of pain. “If you relax, it’s going to feel good, so just  _ relax _ .”

She doesn’t want it to feel good, but she also doesn’t want it to hurt. Even if it’s a betrayal of a love that doesn’t exist between her and Xander, she has to do what she has to do to make this easier for her. Perhaps this is exactly what she deserves for loving her brother as she does, for desiring him as she does. She’s worthless, just as her father says, and this is a fitting punishment.

Corrin gives into him.

He shuffles behind her and then he strips her down, all in a few quick movements while she silent waits for him. She wonders if she really should try to pretend that it’s Xander; if she doesn’t look at him, it’s almost easy, but whenever he speaks to her, he shatters the image.

“This is your first time, isn’t it?”

“Yes, father.”

“Of course, you’re a good girl. Probably saving yourself for your precious brother, hm? Well, we can pretend this doesn’t count,” he says, pressing against her. “Remember to relax, little princess.” He says it like he’s taunting her, and then he pushes forward and she forgets it all for a moment, crying out in pain as he enters her.

Even trying to relax, it hurts, and it’s hard to relax at all when he’s doing this to her, and all the while, he rolls her nipple between her fingers, and she’s unable to deny that that part feels good, even as she’s overwhelmed by the pain of having him inside of her. Her breathing comes in shallow gasps and he remains still, nibbling at her ear.

“It’s not going to hurt for long,” he says. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”

_ Just imagine Xander _ , she tells herself, because she is past the point of caring what’s right or wrong, and past the point of wondering if this is her punishment for feeling that way about Xander in the first place. Anything to make this less unpleasant, and as she imagines her older brother, she recalls her fantasies about him, fantasies where it’s him who surprises her at night, coming to take her because he can’t resist anymore.

When her father begins thrusting into her, his grunts are so soft that she can almost imagine it’s Xander’s voice instead, that it’s always been Xander, that he’s got her and that he’s taking good care of his little princess. But the first time she moans, Garon laughs, and the illusion is shattered.

“I knew you’d come to like it,” he says. “Father knows best, after all…”

Does she like it? She doesn’t want to, and she doesn’t want  _ him _ , but she can’t pretend that he doesn’t know what he’s doing, that she wouldn’t like this if it really was Xander, that she wouldn’t like this if it were with someone she wanted. Corrin is so confused, and she hates him for doing this to her, but more than anything, she hates herself, for wanting Xander, for not being able to fight her father off, for doing whatever she did to make him want her, for taking this and starting to think that she might like it.

At the very least, she never comes. Her father pulls out before he does, and she feels the wet warmth on her lower back. She never comes, and she manages to fight off what hints of pleasure try to surface, and she can take empty comfort in that fact, if nothing else.

“You really are such a good girl, for a worthless whore,” he says, almost affectionately. She continues to face away, and doesn’t reply. “You know I won’t believe you if you pretend to be asleep. ...well, it doesn’t really matter. Goodnight,  _ little princess _ .”

He leaves the room, leaving Corrin alone to think about what just transpired, to try to forget it even though it’s all she can think about. She never looked at him, not even once.


End file.
